Virtual universes (VUs) are rapidly becoming a popular part of today's culture. In general, a VU is a digital world, such as SECOND LIFE™ (SECOND LIFE is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States and/or other countries), characterized by avatars interacting with other avatars and/or other virtual surroundings. In operation of a VU, user(s) control the avatar(s).
An avatar is a graphical representation of the user, often taking the form of a cartoon-like human or other figure. The user's account, upon which the user can build an avatar, is tied to the inventory of assets the user owns. A region is a virtual area of land within the VU, typically implemented utilizing a server. Assets, avatar(s), the environment, and everything else visually represented in the VU each comprise universally unique identifiers (UUIDs) (tied to geometric data distributed to user(s) as textual coordinates), textures (distributed to user(s) as graphics files), and effects data (rendered by the user's client according to the user's preference(s) and user's device capabilities).
On-line virtual universes or environments present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, gaming and exploration, as well as real-life simulations in virtual spaces. These activities, along with yet to be disclosed new dimensions, in turn, provide a wide open arena for creative and new advertising methods and mechanisms.